Jealous Ice
by Hyrate
Summary: One Piece Z: Sanji and Zoro's company met Aokiji at a hot spring where the water can weaken them! But we find Aokiji not so weaken after all! SanjixZoro Pairing! YAOI/BL Content! WARNING MATURE CONTENT!


**-Jealous Ice-**

-_Hyrate-_

**(YAOI/BOY'S LOVE CONTENT)**

**_WARNING: EXPLICIT CONTENT/NOT SUITABLE TO AGES UNDER 18_**

**_R&R: READ at your own RISK!_**

**_Read only if you like-_**

**YAOI!**

***SAnZO pairing!***

* * *

Aokiji and the Strawhat pirate boys faced each other off in the hotspring in the middle of looking for Z. The ex admiral was on one of the top tub while the Strawhats fell a little way down in surprise. They were all standing cautiously around the former admiral of the navy.

Aokiji blinked lazily at them, and then announced—

"I want to tell you something… but this darned pot is making me feel dizzy…"

The Strawhats eyed the ex-admiral. Zoro and Sanji were both itching for an attack while their captain was studying his fellow ice devil fruit user. He seemed to be making up his mind.

"You don't wanna fight?"

Aokiji blinked again, and then dropped his head on his arm.

"That's not why I'm here… and I really feel dizzy."

"THEN GET THE HELL OUT OF THE TUB!" chorused Sanji and Zoro.

With a loud splash, the two sat down the water tub while Brooke looked from one to another and Luffy laughed with hands on both hips.

"Hahaha! Anyways, since you don't wanna talk yet I'll go get some meal. Sanji wanna come? You can choose the best for me!"

"Like _you_ can't do that by yourself!" Sanji snapped, turning away. Aokiji looked down at him drowsily and blinked.

"Alright, then I'll leave you guys for awhie," Luffy said, emerging out of the tub.

"Uh, Luffy-san?" Brooke called, emerging after Luffy and carrying a white cloth, "you can't walk around without your towel…even the old would freak out at you…"

As the two went ahead, Sanji lit a cigarette and started smoking.

"Really, doing what he likes," he grunted. Zoro eyed him, and then looked up at Aokiji.

Aokiji was also looking at them.

"So,"Sanji started as he also looked up at Aokiji, "you said you were here waiting for us… wanna tell us ahead?"

Aokiji rested his head on his arms with eyes on Sanji.

"It's going to be a pretty long story… I'll tell you once you're captain's back…"

Sanji grunted again.

"Damn lazy."

Aokiji suddenly smiled at Sanji looking amused.

"You're pretty sharp in the tongue, aren't you?"

Sanji raised his eyebrows with Zoro quietly listening.

"Hn?" the blonde cook said as he turned his head at the ex-admiral, "what do you expect from pirates? Manners? Don't get carried away… you're not a woman after all."

"That's too bad to hear… but I don't think I'll mind… You're my type."

"What?" Sanji nearly choked as he shot the ex-admiral a look. Even Zoro raised an eyebrow at the sudden statement. "W-what the hell did you just say?"

Aokiji kept staring with a humorous smile on his lips while Sanji reddened at the sudden gaze. Zoro's eyes narrowed.

"You're the cook of the Strawhat, am I right?" he asked this time.

"Yeah?" Sanji replied with face still red, "bastard, got something against me?"

"No… on the contrary…"

Aokiji straightened a little with full attention on Sanji who was suddenly aware that the ex-admiral was giving him his full interest. It made him gulp.

"Oi!" he shouted, rising a little from his tub with hands forming fist, "stop jerking with me!"

"I thought you were dizzy?" the swordsman suddenly said out of the blue, "if you can talk like that might as well spill what you know about Z. But if you don't feel like it… then stop talking."

Sanji watched as Zoro moved slowly up from the tub and stared fixedly at Aokiji with eyes flashing daggers.

"If you don't stop talking like that to him… I'll cut you."

Sanji blinked at his comrade. "Z-Zoro?"

The swordsman did not blink as he continued looking darkly at the ex-admiral with eyes full of threat. Aokiji's eyes went from Sanji to Zoro, and then he turned away looking bored.

"That's too bad to hear." He repeated, slowly standing up and leaving the two quietly.

Sanji and Zoro watched him go and then turned to each other.

"Do you enjoy that kind of harassment?" the swordsman asked with a frown that made the cook burst out angrily—

"WHA—? DON'T BE AN IDIOT YOU MARIMO HEAD!"

"THEN WHY WEREN'T YOU GETTING ANGRY WHEN HE WAS HITTING ON YOU?!"

"TO HELL WITH THAT! HOW D'YOU SUPPOSE I SHOULD REACT WHEN SOMEONE LIKE THAT WAS OPENLY FLIRTING WHEN YOU WERE LEAST EXPECTING IT?"

"THAT'S WHY I ASKED YOU IF YOU WERE ENJOYING IT COZ YOU WEREN'T DAMN REACTING LIKE YOU WEREN'T YOURSELF! IF I WERE YOU I WOULD HAVE STUFFED MY FIST ON HIS MOUTH!"

"LIKE I'D UNDERSTAND WHAT RUNS TO YOUR MIND, MOSS HEAD!"

"THEN YOU'D LET HIM TALK ASS ABOUT YOU!?"

"YOU MOSS BALL, SAY ONE MORE WORD AND I'LL BEAT YOU TILL YOU DIE!"

The two were breathing heavily by the end of the argument. They couldn't remember when they stood up, but both were on their feet and facing each other.

"Shitty marimo," Sanji suddenly muttered as he turned away finally, "go rot and turn black, idiot."

"Tsk," Zoro looked away fuming with crossed arms and sat back on the tub alone.

Sanji continued walking angrily toward the shower room with face still red. He turned a corner toward the shower room and looked himself in the mirror

"Damn it," he whispered, "what's that marimo thinking?"

That was when he noticed a fume of white smoke behind him, followed by a sudden appearance of a familiar tall shadow.

"You're alone now?"

Sanji gasped as he felt chills run down his spine. He turned sharply around to find himself face to face with Aokiji once again. The tall ex-admiral was staring down at him with a smile.

"You look troubled,"

Sanji gritted his teeth as Aokiji took a step forward.

"Don't come near me!" he warned with fists forming, "I'll fry you up and serve you to Luffy if you don't quit coming at me!"

"Coming at you?" Aokiji asked quietly with eyebrows rising, "I don't know what made you say that… but regardless of what you say… isn't your reaction a bit of a give away?"

He looked below Sanji's waist with a grin. Sanji felt his erection and immediately gave his attacker a look of daggers, "You dirty bastard… what do you want?"

"I told you, you're my type."

Aokiji took another step while Sanji took a little backward—his waist hit the sink. Looking ahead of him again with a sweat drop at the side of his face he realized there was no way out but to fight that freaking ex-admiral—but then—

"Oi."

Aokiji didn't even have to look who was speaking behind him. Sanji looked passed the tall guy and was surprised to feel relieved all of a sudden.

"Z-Zoro!"

Zoro was eyeing Aokiji dangerously.

"Touch him and you're dead. Don't tell me you didn't know I own him already?"

Sanji stared at the swordsman. Aokiji looked sideways behind him and then sighed.

"Damn luck," he muttered as he turned away from Sanji while scratching his head. As he went passed Zoro, he noticed that the glint on the swordsman's eyes were still there. It amused the ex-admiral.

"Can't be helped. You kept your guard down."

And he continued walking out of the room, leaving the two staring at each other. Zoro then walked near Sanji with a dark expression.

"Really, getting attacked when I'm not looking," he muttered while Sanji made protest about being ready to fight, "you really are a flirty cook."

"What did you- ahh!"

Zoro suddenly grabbed Sanji's manhood with his right hand and rubbed it, making Sanji tremble and to hold tight on his shoulder. They were very close.

"Y-you damn… moss head…"

"How can he not notice you when you're already this hard?" Zoro berated as he pulled the blonde cook close with one hand at the sexy back of his lover while their towel both fell on the floor, "damn erotic cook…"

Sanji gasped as he felt Zoro's touch and shut his eyes close.

"Idiot…" he gritted his teeth as he eyed Zoro with his face very red, "it's all because we're both in the same tub…naked…"

A grin spread across Zoro's face.

"So this is for me?" he asked the pretty cook. Sanji looked away and gasped again when Zoro rubbed him pretty roughly.

"Quit it—hey!" the cook whispered as he felt his knees buckle but Zoro merely grabbed both his buttocks and carried him up till he was sitting on the stone sink.

"Keep still," the swordsman strongly commanded with piercing eyes at his cook, "I'll take care of you."

Sanji closed his eyes as Zoro swallowed his hard rod deep into his mouth.

"Z-Zoro!"

Zoro enjoyed himself sucking Sanji's dick while the blonde cook clutch on his hair. He kept the rod hard and licked it nonstop till the cook was ready to give in.

"You're so full as always," Zoro remarked when he straightened up and kissed Sanji in the lips. The two shared a passionate kiss.

"Shitty marimo," Sanji said as he kissed the swordsman too. "How are we suppose to ask Aokiji for information now that you've threaten him?"

"Well get it somehow," Zoro answered, his hands finding Sanji's hard manhood again, "but I won't let him come near you… damn that guy…"

"You're jealous!" Sanji suddenly exclaimed, making Zoro narrow his eyes.

"Did you just notice that?" the swordsman whispered, tracking the cook's neck with his tongue and licking him all the way to his chest. Sanji moaned and bit his lips when he felt Zoro sucking his nipples.

"Ahh…"

Zoro pushed Sanji's legs open and carried him all of a sudden—

"H-hey!" the cook burst out in surprise, "what are you doing!?"

"I'm putting it in," Zoro said quietly, "I'm already hard at sucking yours."

"But—aaaahh!"

Sanji curled his legs and wrapped them around Zoro's waist feeling the swordsman's hard dick going inside him. With cries of pleasure, he tightly held on the swordsman with his breathings uneven. Zoro continued rocking him back and forth, doing most of the efforts but he didn't care since the cook felt so light in his arms.

"Damn… good…" the swordsman muttered as he pinned Sanji on the wall and continued doing him.

"Ahhh—Z-Zoro… ahhh!" Sanji felt his legs give in and felt his body go numb.

And Zoro felt his pleasure coming out.

"Damnn…"

The two looked at one another amidst their deep breathes.

"You're still hard," Zoro told Sanji, "my naked body exiting you that much?"

"Heh… you wish," Sanji answered, smiling all of a sudden, "it's the hot spring really—hey!"

For Zoro had suddenly let him go and pulled him backwards till he was facing the mirror.

"What?"

"We're still both hard," Zoro said truthfully, "let's continue."

He made the cook bend down till his backside was facing the swordsman. Then all of a sudden, Zoro grabbed both his buttocks and thrust his dick inside Sanji.

Sanji was in frenzy.

"AHHHHH!"

"Nng.." Zoro muttered as he rocked Sanji again and again.

"Dam marimo… ahhhh! Y-you idiot—Luffy could be back—stop it!"

"Keep your legs up, I'm busy…"

"B-but… ahhh…!"

"We'll know if he's there…"

"W-what…?"

"Trust me… someone will tell us if he's there… now just focus…"

"Mmm—aaah….!"

Behind the wall just on the other side, Aokiji was still standing with arms crossed and listening from the very beginning.

"Somone…huh… is he talking about me?"

* * *

**-THE END-**


End file.
